PBS
|foundation = |launch_date = October 5, 1970 |dissolved = |former_names = National Educational Television (1952-1970) |digital = |Picture format = 480i/480p/576i (SD) 720p/1080i (HD)| |analog = |servicename1 = |service1 = |servicename2 = |service2 = |servicename3 = |service3 = |servicename4 = |service4 = |callsigns = |callsign_meaning = |former_callsigns = |affiliation = |affiliates = |groups = |former_affiliations = |website = http://www.pbs.org |footnotes = }} The Public Broadcasting Service (PBS) is an American non-profit public broadcasting television service with 354 member TV stations in the United States which hold collective ownership. However, its operations are largely funded by the Corporation for Public Broadcasting . Its headquarters are in Arlington, Virginia. PBS is the most prominent provider of programming to U.S. public television stations, distributing series such as PBS NewsHour, Masterpiece, and Frontline. Since the mid-2000s, Roper polls commissioned by PBS have consistently placed the service as America's most trusted national institution. However, PBS is not responsible for all programming carried on public TV stations; in fact, stations usually receive a large portion of their content (including most pledge drive specials) from third-party sources, such as American Public Television, NETA, WTTW National Productions and independent producers. This distinction is a frequent source of viewer confusion. PBS also has a subsidiary called National Datacast (NDI), which offers datacasting services via member stations. This helps PBS and its member stations earn extra revenue. Overview PBS was founded on October 5, 1970, at which time it took over many of the functions of its predecessor, National Educational Television (NET), which later merged with station WNDT, Newark, New Jersey, to form WNET. In 1973, it merged with Educational Television Stations. Unlike the model of America's commercial television networks, in which affiliates give up portions of their local advertising airtime in exchange for network programming, PBS member stations pay substantial fees for the shows acquired and distributed by the national organization. This relationship means that PBS member stations have greater latitude in local scheduling than their commercial counterparts. Scheduling of PBS-distributed series may vary greatly from market to market. This can be a source of tension as stations seek to preserve their localism and PBS strives to market a consistent national line-up. However, PBS has a policy of "common carriage" requiring most stations to clear the national prime time programs on a common schedule, so that they can be more effectively marketed on a national basis. Unlike its radio counterpart, National Public Radio, PBS has no central program production arm or news department. All of the programming carried by PBS, whether news, documentary, or entertainment, is created by (or in most cases produced under contract with) other parties, such as individual member stations. WGBH in Boston is one of the largest producers of educational programming, including American Experience, Masterpiece Theater, Nova, Antiques Roadshow and Frontline, as well as many other children's and lifestyle shows. News programs are produced by WETA-TV in Washington, D.C., WNET in New York and WPBT in Miami. The Charlie Rose interview show, Secrets of the Dead, NOW on PBS, Nature, Cyberchase, and The NewsHour with Jim Lehrer come from or through WNET in New York. Once a program is offered to and accepted by PBS for distribution, PBS (and not the member station that supplied the program) retains exclusive rights for rebroadcasts during the period for which such rights were granted; the suppliers do maintain the right to sell the program in non-broadcast media such as DVDs, books, and sometimes PBS licensed merchandise (but sometimes grant such ancillary rights as well to PBS). PBS stations are commonly operated by non-profit organizations, state agencies, local authorities (e.g., municipal boards of education), or universities in their community of license. In some states, PBS stations throughout the entire state may be organized into a single regional "subnetwork" (e.g., Alabama Public Television). Unlike public broadcasters in most other countries, PBS does not own any of the stations that broadcast its programming. (i.e., there are no PBS O&Os anywhere in the country) This is partly due to the origins of the PBS stations themselves, and partly due to historical license issues. In the modern broadcast marketplace, this organizational structure is considered outmoded by some media critics. A common restructuring proposal is to reorganize the network so that each state would have one PBS member which would broadcast state-wide. However, this proposal is controversial, as it would reduce local community input into PBS programming, especially considering how PBS stations are significantly more community-oriented, according to the argument, than their commercial counterparts. In 1994, the Chronicle of Philanthropy, an industry publication, released the results of the largest study of charitable and non-profit organization popularity and credibility conducted by Nye Lavalle & Associates. The study showed that PBS was ranked as the 11th "most popular charity/non-profit in America from over 100 charities researched with 38.2% of Americans over the age of 12 choosing Love and Like A Lot for PBS.The Charities Americans Like Most And Least, The Chronicle of Philanthropy, December 13, 1996Charity begins with health, Concern over diseases cited; Karen S. Peterson; December 20, 1994; USA Today; FINAL Page 01DSurvey helps firms choose charities; Laura Castaneda; December 13, 1994; The Dallas Morning News; HOME FINAL Page 1DInterview with Lavalle 9/7/09 In December 2009, PBS signed up for the Nielsen ratings for the first time.PBS Signs Up For Nielsen Ratings "Viewers Like You" On programs where viewers of PBS contributed to the production costs, the phrase "Viewers Like You" is used to indicate PBS's gratitude to the contributors. The phrase appears in the list of underwriters at the start and end of all PBS programs with viewer contributions. The phrase was coined on December 24, 1984. Previously, donations by viewers of PBS members were recognized as contributions from "this station and other public television stations and the Corporation for Public Broadcasting". From 1991 to 1999, the underwriting announcement, accompanied by a slide with either "Viewers Like You", was similar to "Funding for this program was provided by the Corporation for Public Broadcasting and by the financial support of Viewers Like You". Starting November 1, 1999, the PBS underwriting guidelines required all announcements to say "This program was funded in part by the Corporation for Public Broadcasting, a cooperative agreement from the United States Department of Education a Ready to Learn system and by contributions to your PBS station from Viewers Like You. Thank You!" Some programs have chosen their own announcements: Mister Rogers' Neighborhood: "The people who give the money to make Mister Rogers' Neighborhood are the people of this and other public television stations and The Sears-Roebuck Foundation"; Sesame Street (1991–1998): "Funding for this program is provided in part by the Corporation for Public Broadcasting and by public television stations and their contributors." Some programs, such as Learn to Read, and Dragon Tales do not get funding from the stations or "Viewers Like You", only receiving funds from the Corporation for Public Broadcasting and/or other donors. In July 2009, flagship PBS station WQED in Pittsburgh announced plans to move the "Viewers Like You" credit to the front of the donor list, in order to give home viewers more recognition.http://www.post-gazette.com/pg/09205/985984-67.stm The following month, PBS announced similar plans nationally.http://www.post-gazette.com/pg/09217/988558-51.stm The move is being done because both the national PBS system and PBS member stations discovered that having "Viewers Like You" at the end of the donor list had the unintended consequence of leaving viewers feeling left out, despite the fact that viewers were the top contributor to PBS programming. Viewers Like You. Programming Main article: List of programs broadcast by Public Broadcasting Service Primetime * Fine arts (Great Performances, Live from the Metropolitan Opera, Live from Lincoln Center, and Evening at Pops) * Drama (Mystery!, American Playhouse, and Masterpiece) * Science (Nova and Scientific American Frontiers) * History (American Experience) * History Detectives * Public affairs (Frontline, NOW on PBS, Wide Angle, PBS NewsHour, Nightly Business Report) * Independent films (P.O.V., and Independent Lens) Exercise *''Power Yoga: Mind and Body'' *''Wai Lana Yoga'' *''Priscilla's Yoga Stretches'' *''Body Electric'' *''Allaire Back Fitness'' *''Fitness Show'' *''Classical Stretch: The Esmonde Technique'' *''Sit and Be Fit'' Daytime/children Main article: PBS Kids * 3-2-1 Contact * A Place of Our Own * ''Arthur * Barney & Friends * Between the Lions * Boohbah * Bob the Builder * The Busy World of Richard Scarry * Caillou * Clifford the Big Red Dog * Curious George (TV series) * Cyberchase * Dragon Tales * Dinosaur Train * Kratts' Creatures * Liberty's Kids * The Magic School Bus * Make Way For Noddy * Mister Rogers' Neighborhood * Mokku of the Oak Tree * The Puzzle Place * Reading Rainbow * Super Why * Sesame Street * Shining Time Station * Teletubbies * The Electric Company (2009 TV series) * Villa Alegre * Where in the World Is Carmen Sandiego? * Wishbone * Zoboomafoo * ZOOM PBS Kids has also imported British children's series (for example, Tots TV, Teletubbies, Boohbah, and Thomas the Tank Engine) as well as children's shows from Canada (i.e., The Big Comfy Couch, Theodore Tugboat, Wimzie's House and Polka Dot Door). On June 4, 2007, their first imported Australian children's TV series debuted on PBS – Raggs. Some of the programs subsequently moved to commercial television (for example, Ghostwriter, and The Magic School Bus). However, PBS is not the only distributor of public television programming to the member stations. Other distributors have emerged from the roots of the old companies that had loosely held regional public television stations in the 1960s. Boston-based American Public Television (former names include Eastern Educational Network and American Program Service) is second only to PBS for distributing programs to U.S. non-commercial stations. Another distributor is NETA (formerly SECA), whose properties have included The Shapies and Jerry Yarnell School of Fine Art. In addition, the member stations themselves also produce a variety of local shows, some of which subsequently receive national distribution through PBS or the other distributors. PBS stations are known for rebroadcasting British television costume dramas and comedies (acquired from the BBC and other sources); consequently, it has been joked that PBS means "Primarily British Series". However, a significant amount of sharing takes place. The BBC and other media outlets in the region such as Channel 4 often cooperate with PBS stations, producing material that is shown on both sides of the Atlantic. Less frequently, Canadian, Australian, and other international programming appears on PBS stations (such as The Red Green Show, currently distributed by syndicator Executive Program Services); the public broadcasting syndicators are more likely to offer this programming to the U.S. public stations. PBS is also known for re-broadcasting British science fiction and comedy programs such as Doctor Who, Red Dwarf, Father Ted, Harry Enfield and Chums, 'Allo 'Allo!, Mr. Bean, Fawlty Towers, Monty Python's Flying Circus, Keeping Up Appearances and The Benny Hill Show. Contributing stations Stations and/or networks that have produced or presented PBS-distributed programming include: * KAET, Tempe, Arizona * KUAT-TV, Tucson, Arizona * KETS, Little Rock, Arkansas * KCET, Los Angeles, California * KVIE, Sacramento, California * KPBS, San Diego, California * KQED, San Francisco, California * KTEH, San Jose, California * KHET, Honolulu, Hawaii, PBS Hawaii * Rocky Mountain PBS, Colorado * Connecticut Public Television * WHYY-TV, Wilmington, Delaware/Philadelphia, Pennsylvania * WETA-TV, Washington, D.C. * WDSC-TV, Daytona Beach, Florida * WUFT, Gainesville, Florida * WPBT, Miami, Florida * WMFE-TV, Orlando, Florida * WEDU, Tampa, Florida * WSRE, Pensacola, Florida * WTTW and WYCC, Chicago, Illinois * WTIU, Bloomington, Indiana * WYIN, Gary, Indiana * WFYI, Indianapolis, Indiana * Kentucky Educational Television * WYES-TV, New Orleans, Louisiana * Maine Public Broadcasting Network * Maryland Public Television * WGBH-TV, Boston, Massachusetts * WTVS, Detroit, Michigan * Twin Cities Public Television, Saint Paul, Minnesota * Mississippi Public Broadcasting * KETC, St. Louis, Missouri * Nebraska Educational Telecommunications * New Hampshire Public Television * WNET, Newark, New Jersey * New Jersey Network * WMHT-TV, Albany, New York * WSKG-TV, Binghamton, New York * WNED-TV, Buffalo, New York * WLIW, Garden City, New York * WCFE-TV Mountain Lake PBS, Plattsburgh, New York * WXXI-TV, Rochester, New York * WCNY-TV, Syracuse, New York * WTVI, Charlotte, North Carolina * Prairie Public Broadcasting, Fargo, North Dakota * UNC-TV * WCET-TV, Cincinnati, Ohio * WVIZ, Cleveland, Ohio * WOSU-TV, Columbus, Ohio * WGTE-TV, Toledo, Ohio * Oklahoma Educational Television Authority * Oregon Public Broadcasting * WQLN, Erie, Pennsylvania * WITF-TV, Harrisburg, Pennsylvania * WQED, Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * South Carolina Educational Television * South Dakota Public Television * WKNO, Memphis, Tennessee * KLRN, San Antonio, Texas * KLRU, Austin, Texas * KERA-TV, Dallas, Texas * KUHT, Houston, Texas * KTXT-TV, Lubbock, Texas * Vermont Public Television * WHRO, Norfolk, Virginia * KCTS-TV, Seattle, Washington * WMVS and WMVT-Milwaukee Public Television, Wisconsin * Wisconsin Public Television * WXEL-TV, West Palm Beach, Florida Criticism and controversy PBS has been the subject of some controversy. Federal and state funding Historically, the Corporation for Public Broadcasting has received 15% to 20% of its annual operating revenue from Federal sources and 25% to 29% from State and local taxes.http://www.cpb.org/stations/reports/revenue/2005PublicBroadcastingRevenue.pdf This has caused ongoing controversy and debate since the CPB was created on November 7, 1967 when U.S. president Lyndon B. Johnson signed the Public Broadcasting Act of 1967. Public need PBS was founded to provide diversity in programming at a time when all television was broadcast over the public airwaves by only 3 privately-owned national networks (as opposed to today's private cable or satellite delivery services with a multitude of programming sources). There is debate as to whether or not the PBS system has outlived its public necessity.Joel Stein Public television proponents maintain that the original mandate to provide universal access, particularly to rural viewers and those who cannot afford to pay for the private television services, remains vital. In addition, they argue that PBS provides some types of critical programming which would not be shown at all on the commercial networks and channels, including extensive educational children's programming, scientific exposition, in-depth documentaries and investigative journalism. On-the-air fundraising Since 53% to 60% of public television's revenues come from private membership donations and grants, most stations solicit individual donations by methods including pledge drives or telethons which can disrupt regularly scheduled programming. Some viewers find this a source of annoyance since normal programming is often replaced with specials aimed at a wider audience to solicit new members and donations. This has been parodied many times on other television shows such as The Simpsons (see Missionary: Impossible). Political/ideological bias * The Public Broadcasting Act of 1967 required a "strict adherence to objectivity and balance in all programs or series of programs of a controversial nature". It also prohibited the federal government from interfering or controlling what is broadcast. * In at least one instance (a 1982 broadcast of the USIA program Let Poland be Poland about the martial law declared in Poland in 1981), Congress has expressly encouraged PBS to abandon its conventional position of non-partisan neutrality. The program, a protest against the imposition of martial law by a Soviet-backed régime, contained commentary from many well-known celebrities. While widely viewed in the U.S., it met with skepticism on the part of European broadcasters due to concerns that the show, "provocative and anticommunist," was intended as propaganda.Let Poland Be Poland (1982, TV) on IMDBUS Public Diplomacy in Hungary: Past and Present, Edward Eichler, April 25, 2008 * Kenneth Tomlinson, former chairman of the Corporation for Public Broadcasting resigned in November 2005 after a report sharply criticized Tomlinson for the way he used CPB resources to "go after" perceived liberal bias at PBS, including directing funding towards conservative-written programming, secretly hiring an outside consultant to monitor the Now with Bill Moyers program, and hiring White House employees to form an ombudsman office to "promote balance in programming".Republican Chairman Exerts Pressure on PBS, Alleging Biases * Individual programs have been the targets of organized campaigns by those with opposing views, including former United States Secretary of Education Margaret Spellings.Associated Press."Education chief rips PBS for gay character: Network won't distribute episode with animated 'Buster' visiting Vt.," MSNBC, January 26, 2005. * Kenneth Tomlinson, who took over at CPB in 2003, began his tenure by asking for Karl Rove's assistance in overturning a regulation that half the CPB board have practical experience in radio or television. Later he appointed an outside consultant to monitor the regular PBS program NOW with Bill Moyers. Told that the show had "liberal" leanings, Moyers eventually resigned in 2005 after more than three decades as a PBS regular, citing political pressure to alter the content of his program and saying Tomlinson had mounted a "vendetta" against him.Paul Farhi (April 22, 2005). PBS Scrutiny Raises Political Antennas. The Washington Post Moyers eventually returned to host Bill Moyers Journal, after Tomlinson resigned. Subsequently, PBS made room temporarily for conservative commentator Tucker Carlson, formerly of MSNBC and co-host of CNN's Crossfire, and Journal Editorial Report with Paul Gigot, an editor of the Wall Street Journal editorial page (this show has since moved to Fox News Channel) to partially balance out the perceived left-leaning PBS shows. On November 3, 2005 CPB announced the resignation of Tomlinson amid investigations of improper financial dealings with consultants. PBS networks PBS has also spun-off a number of TV networks, often in partnership with other media companies: PBS YOU (ended January 2006, and largely succeeded by American Public Television's Create), PBS KIDS (ended October 1, 2005), PBS KIDS Sprout, PBS World (commenced August 15, 2007), and PBS-DT2 (a feed of HDTV and letterboxed programming for digitally equipped member stations), along with packages of PBS programs that are similar to local stations' programming, the PBS Satellite Service feeds. PBS Kids Go! was promised for October 2006, but PBS announced in July that they would not be going forward with it as an independent network feed (as opposed to the pre-existing two-hour week daily block on PBS). Some or all are available on many digital cable systems, on free-to-air TV via communications satellites,http://www.lyngsat.com/amc21.html as well as via direct broadcast satellite. With the transition to terrestrial digital television broadcasts, many are also often now available as "multiplexed" channels on some local stations' standard-definition digital signals, while DT2 is found among the HD signals. PBS Kids announced that they will have an early-morning Miss Lori and Hooper block with four PBS Kids shows usually around 08:00. With the absence of advertising, network identification on these PBS networks were limited to utilization at the end of the program, which includes the standard series of bumpers from the "Be More" campaign. Regional networks While various digital subchannels are operated on a regional or statewide basis, these are the creation of individual PBS member stations or groups of stations. While not operated or controlled by the national PBS organization, these extra channels typically rebroadcast portions of the programming from the main PBS service in addition to local and regional public-affairs coverage and are carried as subchannels of existing PBS stations. Also carried on some PBS stations are Create (American Public Television, how-to programming), MHz Worldview (Commonwealth Public Broadcasting, international news) and V-me (WNET, Spanish language educational). None of these services form part of the main PBS network. PBS Kids Founded in 1993, PBS Kids is the brand for children's programming aired by PBS in the United States. The PBS Kids network, which was established in 1988 and ran for seven years, was largely funded by DirecTV. The channel ceased operation on October 1, 2005, in favor of a new joint commercial venture, PBS KIDS Sprout.http://pbskids.org/ PBS Sports The network has shown some sporting events in its history. During the 1970s and 1980s PBS was the leading American tennis broadcaster.NewspaperARCHIVE.com - Search old newspaper articles onlineJanson Media: Consulting: Consultants Bud Collins and Donald Dell were PBS announcers. PBS was the first American network to regularly broadcast tennis tournaments. PBS also broadcast Tennis for the Future, hosted by Vic Braden.OCRegister.com - Sports Stats and information In 1982, PBS, ESPN and ABC provided the first thorough American television coverage of the FIFA World Cup. PBS aired same day highlights of the top game of the day. Toby Charles was PBS' play-by-play announcer. From 1984 to 1987, PBS broadcast Ivy League football. Dick Galiette and Upton Bell called games for the first season and Marty Glickman and Bob Casciola called the games in 1985. In 1986, PBS increased its coverage and had two announcing teams, Brian Dowling and Sean McDonough, who had been the sideline reporter for the prior two seasons were the play by play announcers and Bob Casciola and Len Simonian were the color analysts. For the final season McDonough and Jack Corrigan were the game announcers and Mike Madden was the sideline reporter.Penn Football Tapes 1980-1989 Another PBS Sports series was The Sporting Life, an interview series hosted by Jim Palmer.Jim Palmer The Sporting Life premiered in 1985 and was canceled soon after. Many state public broadcasting stations, such as Georgia Public Broadcasting, Maine Public Broadcasting Network, and Nebraska Educational Television, broadcast high school sports championships, and college sports games not seen on commercial TV (such as baseball, gymnastics, tennis, etc.). See also * American Public Media * Instructional television * List of PBS anime funding credits * List of PBS member stations * List of United States television networks * Lou Stewart, prominent labor leader and PBS board member * National Public Radio * Public Radio International * PBS idents * Television in the United States References Further reading * B.J. Bullert, Public Television: Politics and the Battle over Documentary Film, Rutgers Univ Press 1997 * Barry Dornfeld, Producing Public Television, Producing Public Culture, Princeton University Press 1998 * Ralph Engelman, Public Radio and Television in America: A Political History, Sage Publications 1996 * James Ledbetter, Made Possible by: The Death of Public Broadcasting in the United States, Verso 1998 External links * Official site * PBS "Red Book" (presentation guidelines for PBS programming) * Video interview with PBS President Paula Kerger * Current, the newspaper about public TV and radio in the United States * Twitter Page Category:Commercial-free television networks Category:Companies established in 1970 Category:PBS television network Category:Television channels and stations established in 1970 Category:Companies based in Virginia Category:Companies based in Los Angeles County, California